The Luckster and Miss Marvel
by Zm93
Summary: Avengers and Danganronpa crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Unlikely Allies**

Kamala aka Miss Marvel started to gain consciousness while feeling dizzy and bit nauseous.

Now she was having a headache as she heard someone's voice.

Her eyes open as a face slowly came to view.

First thing she noticed were green eyes followed by brown hair and a single strand standing up like an antenna.

_'What'she asked herself groggily._

"**Hey,are you alright?"**the person asked but she didn't understand him.

"Ugh.."she groaned as she put her hand on her head because of the pain as she slowly got up.

_"_**Wait,are you hurt?"**the person asked again at which she jolted back.

"Ah!"she let out a startled sound and about to grab him until she stopped and looked at his appearance.

He was a rather short boy in green hoodie and looked frightened.

She then noticed her enlarged hands around him and realised that she was nearly about to crush him.

"Oh,I'm sorry!"she apologised with embarrassment and her arms went back to normal size.

**"What?..."**the boy was still struggling to comprehend what he had just seen.

**"Is this a dream?"**he said aloud at which Miss Marvel blinked.

She understand him but she continued

"Hi!I'm sorry for startling you.

I got knocked out fighting some goons,perhaps a sleep gas."

She stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"I'm Miss Marvel,a member of the Avengers!"

She looked at him expectantly,but his reaction was just a blank look.

A few moments past and it started to become awkward and she began to feel silly to introduce herself so flamboyantly.

**"Engrishu?...Amerikan?..."**he said reluctantly.

They just stared stared at each other for another moment.

It finally began to dawn on her.

"Can you speak English?"she asked.

**"English..."**he started again but clearly he had a thick accent.

Miss Marvel had to stop herself from facepalm.

'He didn't understand me at all.I feel like such a dork!'she thought to herself with embarrassment.

**"Anno..."**she broke out of her thoughts as he cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

**"Boku wa...Naegi Makoto"**he pointed to himself and smiled.

_'Oh!He is introducing himself.'she thought and prepared to respond._

"Hi!I'm Miss Marvel"she pointed to herself.

**"Miss...Marvel"**he said again with an accent but better this time.

She smiled and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you"she brought forward her hand to shake.

**"Domo"**he said and gave a slight bow.

They both realised they were greeting each other differently.

They just looked at each other again but the broke out in laughter.

"Well anyways"she looked around and it looked like a dirty windowless room"I think we both need to get out of here."

She pointed at the door which had no handle on the inside and was locked.

**"Hai!"**he nodded in agreement.

"You're awake Miss Marvel."A voiced said from a speaker at the corner of the room with a camera aimed at them.

Makoto's eyes widened with shock as her arms grew large again.

**"Did Komaru put something weird in my breakfast."**he said to himself thinking his little sister wouldn't prank him like that on his first day at high school...wait,school!

"Who are you and why are you holding us hostage."she said to the voice which sounded that of a woman.

"In due time,Miss Marvel"the voice on the speaker said"I'm just informing you that attempting to break out with your powers is futile"

""Oh yeah!"she said and slammed her giant fist to the door which didn't budge at all.

Makoto's mind was meanwhile in overdrive.

_'How did I end up here?I was on my way to Hope's Peak when there was a bright light and...'_

He stopped thinking and groaned as he put his hand on his head which was starting to hurt.

"That boy got in somehow and will be interrogated soon.

Meanwhile he can keep you some company."

The speaker was turned off.

"You wouldn't get away with it!The Avengers will find us"she said agitated at the camera and pounded her fists at the door again several times but to no avail.

He was still confused by the situation but he stepped forward and put her hand in her shoulder.

**"Anno"**he said while she fell on her knees as her hands hurt.

"Dammit!I'm so pathetic.

Who was I kidding by joining the Avengers"

She began to sulk but snapped out it when she heard a firm voice.

"**Marvel-san!"**

She looked at him and his green eyes were filled with determination.

**"We will get out of here.I promise"**

She didn't understand what he said but felt the gist of it.

_'Is he trying to comfort me?'she thought._

He gave her a smile and she smiled in response as she got back on her feet.

"I'm the one who should be assuring you,not the other way around.

Let's find a way out of here!"

Makoto couldn't understand what she said but he felt that she agreed with him and nodded.

**"Hai!"**

She looked at him for a moment and pondered.

"I guess that means yes,_right?"_

**A/N : A Marvel's Avengers and Danganronpa crossover attempt.**

**Anno...Well/Umm**

**Boku wa...I (masculine) am**

**Domo...Greetings**

**Hai...yes**

**My Japanese knowledge is very limited so I'll just write Makoto's dialogue in English in Bold most of the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ultimate Good Luck Student?"Miss Marvel looked at him after reading out his application for Hope's Peak Academy.

**"Hai"**he responded.

Fortunately the application was both in Japanese and English so he knew what she was talking about.

Luckily their captors didn't find it in his hoodie's inner pocket so he showed it to her.

But if he was really lucky he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

**"It's more like bad luck"**he said to himself.

Miss Marvel meanwhile was curious about his school which he was supposed to join.

"I've read about Japan on the internet but never heard of this school or students called Ultimates based on their talent.

Are they superheroes or something"

He just stared at her for a moment before smiling apologetically.

She sighed

"If only if there was a way we could understand each other."

They quietly sat next to each other thinking what they should do while they are being watched.

It was getting to quiet for her so she tried to talk to him again.

"So,you're Japanese?"

He pondered for a moment before nodding

**"Hai,Nihon...Tokyo"**

"You're from Tokyo"

_'Alright!Now we're getting somewhere'she thought._

She always felt an identity crisis being a Pakistani-American but felt at ease with this Japanese boy who could barely speak English.

Perhaps it was because she felt he would not judge her for being different but also that there was something inherently friendly and harmless about him.

"We might get our chance when they come to take us away.

When it happens get behind me and I'll..."

Suddenly the lights went out with a thud,the room became dark.

"Or this can happen too"

She grew her fists and slammed the metal door,breaking and pushing it away.

The way out was open.

"Come on,let's go!"she said and ran out and Makoto again stared at her feat for a moment before running after her.

They ran through a long corridor and heard what seemed like muffled sounds of screams and explosions.

"It seems like our rescue is here"she said but fell as she screamed with pain and something made of metal on her neck with her hand.

That voice again blared over the speakers

"Not so fast.

We have installed devices on the candidates which will explode if they try to leave or take it off by force.

Call off your attack and retreat now!This is our only warning."

Miss Marvel grunted and hissed as she understood escape wouldn't be easy.

"Dammit!They really planned for this."

Their rescuers wouldn't be able to come close without risking hostages' lives.

**"Marvel-san!"**Makoto exclaimed and ran to her side.

"**What's wrong?"**he asked with worry.

She noticed that he was unaffected and still had a chance of escaping.

"They must only care about those with superpowers.

Keep running and get to the rescue party."

She raised her hand and pointed forward.

After a moment he understood what she meant and shook his head.

"**I'm not leaving without you"**he said and came closer to help her up.

She tried to stop him,knowing this would slow him down and ruin his chance of escape.

"I'll be alright,I'm a superhero after all"

She tried to smile reassuringly while in pain but she knew she was actually scared.

He just went ahead and lifted her by her shoulder and looked at her.

**"We'll get out of here together.**

**We're friends."**

She didn't understand them but his determination felt reassuring.

She sighed

"Now I feel like a damsel in distress"

They began to keep moving but soon stopped on hearing a robotic voice.

" Surrender or we'll use force"

Some large humanoid robots came behind them and pointed their weapons at them.

There was still a stinging pain in her neck but she forced herself to stand on her own and enlarged her fists,ready for battle.

"Naegi,was it?

Let's get out of here together.

And find a translater so we can properly introduce ourselves to each other"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miss Marvel smashed a few robots with her fists and Makoto barely missed being hit from stay shots by their laser guns.

**"How did an average person like me end up in this situation?"**he said to himself while her partner at the moment began to struggle.

She had to find a way to escape before she passes out due to pain and exertion.

"Take that!"she smashed another robot by extending her fist.

Unfortunately,it had opened fire and a shot grazed Makoto left arm.

He hissed and held his arm in pain stumbled back.

It was not a moment too soon because the floor right in front of him caved in Miss Marvel fell along with the robots below.

"Ahh!"she yelped but was too shocked and tired from fighting and unable to reach out to safety.

"Marvel-san!"Makoto yelled but could only watch as a cloud of dust and smoke rose upward and he couldn't see a thing.

He lifted his hand from his grazed arm and saw blood.

It was painful but nothing serious.

He took off his hoodie and stared down below,determined about what he was going to do.

* * *

"Any visuals?"Captain America asked a SHIELD agent no shook his head.

"Negative, can't move in without being spotted"he replied.

_'They really planned for everything'Captain America thought'if only we could take out the leaders quickly and prevent them from harming the hostages.'_

They were looking at an abandoned warehouse but it went underground and were trying to probe into the enemy base without alarming them.

"It's not like you to sit around,Cap"

He suppressed a sigh on hearing that know it all voice.

"Captain Marvel,you're late"he said as Captain Marvel swooped down to stand beside him.

"Glad to see you too"she said as if she didn't hear him.

They saw smoke coming out of the entrance.

"What's the situation?"she asked.

"That's we're trying to find out"he replied"It seems like a struggle happened in there."

She chuckled"Hah!Well what did they expect when they put people with powers in a single place and think they can keep them under control without them making a ruckus"

Captain America was not impressed.

"I hope you understand the gravity of this..."

He was interrupted by the agent

"Cap!A signal to shut down the hostages devices has been given out"

Captain America was surprised by this

"What?Are you sure?"

He thought it was suspicious and whether they were being lured in.

"Well,only one way to find out"Captain Marvel flew forward before anyone could stop her.

Captain America sighted at her brashness before signalling the others.

"Everyone,move in!"

* * *

Makoto Naegi was sure his luck had hit rock bottom.

After dragging Miss Marvel out of the rubble,he found himself in a room with plenty of moniters and control panels.

Then some guy in black suit slammed him at his chest sending in flying,smashing into one of the monitors.

**"Itai!"**he let out.

Disoriented and trying to get up,his hand hit some keys on a control panel next to him.

"Explosive devices,deactivated"

A computer voice called out.

The man who had kicked him started to panic and looked angrily at him.

"You little.."***smack!***

A large fist punched him and knocked him off his feet.

"Leave him alone!"Miss Marvel yelled as she retracted her hand and stood up on her feet.

She yanked the device off her neck which was hurting him.

"Man,much better!"she exclaimed then looked at Makoto and was horrified.

Makoto struggled to stand on his feet and put his hand on the back of his neck where he felt something warm and sticky.

**"Chi?"**he said to himself as he realised he had cuts due glass shards and was now bleeding profusely.

He began to feel lightheaded and began to stumble.

Miss Marvel stretched out her hands to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"Makoto!Are you all right?"she began to panic at his condition.

On hearing fear in her voice he tried to smile to assure her.

**"Daijobu"**he was able to say but soon closed his eyes as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

"No!Stay with me"

**Itai : It hurts**

**Chi : blood**

**Daijobu :I'm alright **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Makoto Naegi walked out of the hospital he was in for last several days.

During his stay and recovery he was heavily interviewed which seemed like an interrogation.

When he asked about Miss Marvel he was told she had recovered quickly and had gone to another mission as part of some superhero group.

And speaking of superheroes...

**Kono Basho wa nandesuka?**

This question had plagued his mind ever since he woke up.

This world has people,aliens and stuff right out of comic books.

More importantly,how would he get home?

After telling the hospital staff he was going out for a walk in clothes provided to him,he decided to have a look around.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary,cars and other vehicles are similar to those back home and people on the street use cell phones.

A large screen broadcasted news but he didn't understand English and had communicated with hospital staff and some men in suits questioning him through translater.

They told him he might have to stay here for a while and that they were unable to track down any of the family members he had named.

In fact,there was no record of him or his family at all.

There was no such school as Hope's Peak Academy.

**"They didn't tell me anything about how they could do those things"**

He thought about those agents being evasive about answering questions about people with strange superhuman abilities.

However,Miss Marvel left a video message which was translated saying they would meet up again soon so she could thank him in person.

**"Watashi no nani o shimashita?"**

He didn't really didn't remember much other than nearly dying after a single hit.

His luck was particularly bad right now as he had no idea where his family was.

But he was not one to give up.

He decided to look for clues to find find his way home,then suddenly...

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?"Miss Marvel exclaimed when the hospital staff told him.

From what she had learned on her back from her mission,They had found no ID on him or unable to locate his family in Japan.

Even stranger,his school didn't exist although although the admission letter he had been carrying seemed genuine.

"He said he would be back in a few minutes but it has been over an hour."The staff member said.

That worried her as he didn't understand English and could be lost,or worse.

She also needed to get home as her family didn't know about her powers and today was the day she returned from her 'field trip'.

She sighed and reached for her phone to scalp a friend for a favour.

Hopefully that person would be able to find him safe and sound.

**Translations:**

**What is this place?**

**What did I even do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Makoto Naegi sat in the SUV with a a rather intimidating man with an eyepatch but he assured that he just wanted to talk in privacy.

"So all you saw was a bright light and somehow ended up where we found you."the man said in accented Japanese and Makoto nodded in response.

"Yes...Fury-san"he replied and his name seemed strange to him,not that he would judge.

"You sure there was no one with you?"Fury wasn't sure why he pressing on this when he had already answered questions from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and had nothing to hide.

He stared at him with his lone eye as if evaluating it,causing Makoto to suppress his shudder.

"Expect more visits from from me,call it a gut feeling"Nick said after contemplation and Makoto tried to ask what he meant before being cut off.

"You will be given a place to stay"he handed him a phone with applications in Japanese language"Call me if you need something"

Seeing his que to leave and he would not get any answers,he nodded and opened the door to step out of the vehicle.

"Nice talking to you Makoto-san"he said and closed the door and Makoto decided to return to the hospital before being questioned by someone else.

Seeing him leave,Nick Fury dialled his phone and said in his native English.

"It's Fury,no need for concern for now"he listened over the phone"He hasn't shown any special skill or malice,seemed more like a ordinary Japanese high schooler."

He let the person on the other end of the call finish before answering.

"We will keep him under surveillance and find what it meant by Ultimate Good Luck.

We are already keeping eye on the other whos showed up like him and what's the meaning of all this."

He ended the call.

"Well,Mr Makoto,for your own sake don't end up being a thteat to security of this world or you'll have re-evaluate yourself about being lucky."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Makoto Naegi was given a small bag and a small apartment provided by unknown benefactor.

He put some clothes and snacks along with some documents provided for identity.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned that some people were helping him without giving a reason,and his luck could get really good or bad from here.

He heard a knock on his hospital room's door.

**"Hai"**he called out.

The door opened and he smiled on seeing his guest,the girl with long black hair in some sort of superhero costume.

"Hey Naegi!"she greeted"I heard you were being discharged today,it seems like I got here just in time."

They stood staring at each other which became awkward before finally she realised he probably didn't understand her.

But he broke the silence by raising his hand towards his bed.

**"Dozo wo suwari kudasai,Marvel-san"**he offered.

She understood his hand gesture and sat down.

There was few moments of silence.

"Arigatou"she said with a heavy accent.

"Hai?"he asked,not sure what she meant and for what reason did she say that.

She sighed

"I learned to say thank you but I still can't convey my thoughts"

She slowly reached her hands to her head and took off her mask.

He was surprised by this as he felt it was something she wasn't supposed to do,secret identity or something like that.

"I'll get an earful if my team find out about this"she said to herself,aware it's too late to regret it now.

She turned towards him and pointed to herself.

"Kamala Khan"she slowly pronounced her name so he could understand.

"**Kama.. ra"**he tried her name before understanding.

"Kamala-san"he said.

He just felt by instinct that she is placing her trust in him regarding her secret identity.

He made a fist and brought it close to his chest.

"**Anata no himitsu wa anzendesu,Marvel-san"**

It seemed to her that he understood and had an understanding.

"Don't rat me out,OK?"she said half-jokingly.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**-Please have a seat,Miss Marvel**

**-Japanese has no L sound so they replace it with R**

**-Your secret is safe,Miss Marvel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One week after leaving the hospital and settling into an apartment by unknown people,he is out on a mission.

That is,finding a way home.

He didn't want to sit around while his family back in his home might be worried.

He did not believe S.H.I.E.L.D. are bad people and Ms Marvel had assured him that the Avengers would help him but he wouldn't completely rely on them and thus started investigating on his own.

The culture shock while walking around Jersey City was real.

One thing the streets here were very..._loud._

Even in rush hours the streets in Japan were relatively calm unless with his luck running into some delinquents.

He sometimes momentarily got disoriented by blaring of horns or sirens or just people talking loudly.

Not that it would deter him.

The first problem was he didn't know where to start.

He had asked where they had found him but kept avoiding answering his questions.

He didn't want to suspect them but still.

At least they didn't stop him from moving around outside his accommodation on his own.

Then it happened,his luck ran out.

* * *

"**Kore wa jodandesu ka?"**Makoto said not sure he should be surprised at this point.

Some bank robbers were escaping after their heist and he just happened to be near their getaway vehicle so they decided to take him along,as their hostage.

"Don't move kid or you're gonna get it!"one of the masked robbers threatened him by putting a gun on it's head.

**"Hai?"**Makoto said instinctively before realizing he might provoke him.

"Are you playing with us kid..."he was interrupted as the vehicle shook as if something hit it hard.

The moving vehicle lost control and began to overturn while a hand from outside smashed through the window,a rather _familiar _hand and grabbed Makoto by his arm and pulled him out.

Things happened so fast that he couldn't keep up on what happened.

"Got you!Are you alright."

His vision cleared again and saw himself looking at _her_ smiling face.

The mysterious girl known as Miss Marvel aka Kamala Khan saved him yet again.

He wondered if this was starting to become a pattern due to his luck.

**"Watashi wa nozomimasen"**he said aloud to himself.

"What?"she said with a confusion on his face,reminding herself to learn some basic Japanese whenever possible.

He shook his head and smiled.

**"Daijabou"**he lifted his hand a gave her a thumbs up"O.K."

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to rely on a friend.

Meanwhile Miss Marvel was thinking

"I was going to ask him if he wanted to come home for dinner with her family but is this the right time?I even learned theJapanese sentence for this."

She decided to ask her teammates,the _Avengers _for permission first.

**TRANSLATIONS**

Is this a joke?

Yes?

I hope not.

I'm fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Itadakemasu" **Makoto said and began dinner with the family he was invited to.

Kamala had told him her complicated situation that her family doesn't and mustn't know about her hero identity.

She had told them she had gone for a few days for a visit related to school and their story would be that he was an exchange student from Japan and she was showing him around.

Makoto was not convinced they would buy that but agreed to play along.

Fortunately Kamala's childhood friend Bruno was joining them so things would be less awkward.

She introduced them to each other and after overcoming the language barrier a bit,they hit off quite well.

She thought Makoto's circumstances would be explained to her friend at a later date.

Her family did notice his peculiar mannerisms and became the focus of discussion at the dinner table.

"**Beti,**is he settling alright in your school?"Kamala's mother asked her since it seemed strange a foreign exchange student would come to the U.S when he could barely understand English.

Kamala began to panic thinking she was catching on to her.

"Well **Ammi**,learning English here is part of his experience and wait...chopsticks?"

He casually pulled out a pair of chopsticks from his jackets inside pocket,split it and held it to pick up rice from his plate before he realised everyone was looking at him.

"**Etto****..**"he thought of his time in hospital when he requested and got chopsticks for his meal since he couldn't get used to fork and spoon and carried some with him just in case.

Bruno for some reason seemed impressed by it.

"Dude,you've got to teach me how to use it sometime."

Makoto looked at Bruno and then at what he was holding and understood the gist of what he said.

"Hai. Okay"he nodded.

Kamala sighed.

_'This is not going to be a simple dinner after all'_

* * *

"Wait!You're saying he's from another dimension?"

Bruno blurted aloud and Kamala nearly freaked out.

"Shh...Not so loud"

After dinner Kamala invited Makoto and Bruno to her room and decided to reveal how she met the Japanese boy.

I've heard my team discuss that more people from Makoto's world might have come through but I'm pretty much in the dark about it.

She then realised something

"Makoto,sorry I should have asked this before. What is your family like?"

She asked and he repeated the word

"Family"

He smiled and started

**...To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Last night sure was something. Makoto wrote down about his family and their names on a notebook in Japanese,_Kanji _I think the writing is called and each symbol looks like a work of art.

He also wrote in English so it's only in speaking he has difficulty.

Bruno went full on asking all sorts of questions about Japan.

I had no idea he was so interested about his country but to be honest I'm curious too.

All my life I felt out of place and everything seemed complicated since I couldn't drink,eat bacon or just go out and party with the guys like a normal American teenager.

Makoto stood out due to his appearance and mannerisms and struggled to understand English when spoken to but didn't seemed bothered by being different.

While average looking he always comes off as friendly and well..._hopeful._

Arriving at school,I focused my thoughts at schoolwork and crimefighting immediately afterwards and perhaps hanginv out with him again.

That poor guy missed his family and he'll probably get bored where he was staying.

Today would just be a normal day at school and I might swueeze in some time for crime fighting.

* * *

I can't believe this just happened!

I got a call from Captain Marvel,saying Makoto was coming to my school and he just had to be around me for whole day.

From what I understood there were more people found who came from the world he was from,without superpowers or even from other planets which I still found hard to believe.

Anyways,she said he was potentially in danger as others who appeared here were targeted from someone or something presumeably also from his world.

So rather than hiding him somewhere to keep him same they were going to use him as bait!

Even if that might find him a way home that's just...wrong!

But it was too late as I saw him standing in from the school gate and some men in black suits,probably S.H.I.E.L.D. drove of in a vehicle.

Dammit!What I'm even supposed to do now?

Makoto looked over and smiled,I sighed and shook my head then went over to greet him.

While he seemed to be a nice guy he does seem to attract danger to himself.

Is that his power of some sort?Damn,that just sounded rude.

"So,ready to head out?"

"**Hai"**

So I guess we just hang around until someone shows up to target him.

That's easier said and done. What I'm even supposed to do? I don't think he would be interested in American pop music. And I'll be too embarrassed if he saw the the Avengers fan fictions I wrote.

Then I thought I might as well show off a little what I do in my hero persona.

* * *

Night was falling and I had to get home soon because of my parent's curfew.

Incredibly no criminals were around today and didn't get called by Avengers for backup. This sucks!

And I was even wearing my costume,Makoto probably thinks I'm a total dork or a cosplayer.

The view of the sunset from this skyscraper's roof was nice though.

"**Dozo**"

I broke out of my thoughts and saw Makoto offering a can of juice which I thanked him for.

He put the bag carring stuff he bought from the convenience store down and sat next to me.

This was getting awkward so I tried to start a conversation.

"So...how are you holding up?"

Now that was corny,he's looking at me like...wait!Right he didn't understand that.

He stared at me for a while before saying

"Ah!"

He turned and reached for his hoodie's pocket and brought out a notebook and pen.

He opened a page and showed it to me.

""I saw what you do on Television.

It was incredible!"

There was _kanji _ written above it. He got someone to translate it?

"It's no big deal"I waved my hand"My powers aren't flashy or anything. And I'm thinking of getting a cooler costume."

I said that while pulling at my scarf.

He then turns a few pages and shows what's written.

I raised my eyebrows at his request.

"You want us to go there?"

He nodded.

**"Hai.** **Daijoburana?"**

I didn't understand that last part but if he wants to vsit there is still time so...

"Sure. Why not?"

**Translation :**

**Dozo ...** here you go

**Daijoburana ... **If it's alright


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Ittadakimasu!"**

Makoto really wanted to come to this Japanese themed restaurant and I had no reason to turn it down.

I guess he was homesick and wanted to be in a familiar setting.

"**Kono yo na"**Makoto said while instructing me on how to use chopsticks.

I had changed back to my normal clothes and he ordered two bowls of ramen.

I ordered vegetable only ramen since I don't think the meat was **_halal _** but I didn't want to be rude by telling him that.

"This is good" I said while giving a thumbs up.

**_"_****Kore wa daijobudesu"**Makoto said **"Soreha-ka to onajide wa arimasen"**

He smiled and said

"This...Good"

Well I'm glad he liked it.

This restaurant was in a mall and we were going to have a look around after this.

***THUD***

The lights suddenly went off and there was complete darkness.

"What's happening?"I said out loud and I could hear other people panicking.

I may not have Spidey-sense but I certainly felt something tingling. The backup power system should have turned on by now.

"Makoto!"I called out.

**"Watashi wa koko ni imasu"**

Good,he's here. Now I need to find a light...

"Testing!Testing!"

A voice came out of the buildling's broadcasting system.

Immediately red emergency lights illuminated the entire mall giving me very uncomfortable feeling.

I also saw other people looking uneasy.

Then the LCD screen in that restaurant turned on displaying static followed by an unusual and puzzling sight.

A monochrome robotic bear with a glowing red eye and a grin appeared on screen. What the heck is this?

**"Makoto-chan! Anata o mitsukemashita!"**

A cutesy girly came out which was different from the earlier voice which was disturbing. Did the bear call out Makoto?

Makoto slowly stood from his chair while staring at the screen.

**"Nani?" **he said.

The bear leaned forward as if he (she?) was staring at him.

**"Nigeta to omotta?"**it said which I was sure directed at him.

"What is it saying?"I asked him but he seemed to be in panic mode and started to breathe heavily.

**"Nogareru?Nani?"**he sounded like he was confused.

"Makoto?Look at me" I walked to stand next to him and made him face towards me.

He looked frightened and I could even see him sweat.

"Do you know that thing?" I pointed towards the bear on the screen.

It became silent for a while like it was observing us.

Then it raised it's paw to it's mouth and said

**"Eh?Tomodachi ni narimashita?"**it's changed from girly to the one like before in the broadcasting system.

Did it say something like _friend_?

**"Anatahadare?" **he said after turning back towards the screen.

The bear seemed to become agitated by what he said and raised it's paws revealing sharp claws.

"That thing has claws too!"

I said incredulously since it looked like a stuff toy.

It also opened it's mouth showing sharp teeth.

**"Huh! Korehanandesuka?"**it said and Makoto nervously turned to me.

"We...leave"he pointed at both of us and towards the exit.

He really wanted to get out of here and I agreed!

**"Sugu ni tomarimasu!" **It called out.

It motioned it's paw close to it's face like it was clearing it's throat.

_*Ahem*Ahem*_

"Hello everyone!This is Monokuma speaking!"

It's voice came out of the broadcasting system. I had a feeling it was watching us through the cameras.

Nevertheless,this situation seemed serious and I needed to put on my costume.

"Makoto,I'll be right back."I said while holding my backpack.

He got the hint and nodded.

I ran to the restroom and changed into my Miss Marvel costume.

I'll be really mad if there were any cameras in here!

Another announcement came

"I am new around these parts so...let's get on with the show!"

Well we would see about that.

**TRANSLATION:**

***I humbly receive (said before eating a meal)**

***Like this**

***permitted for consumption **

***This is alright**

***It's not the same as home**

***I'm here**

***What?**

***You thought you escaped?**

***Escape**

***you made a friend?**

***Who are you?**

***What is this?**

***Stop right there!**

**Fun Facts :**

I find it funny that Megumi Ogata,Japanese VA for Makoto Naegi who is an extremely optimistic and friendly character also voices Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion who is depressed,introverted and even suicidal.

She also has a singing career and covered songs from both series.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_We're reporting live in New Jersey where a city mall seems to be taken over by an unidentified group and has trapped shoppers and staffers inside. All exits have been closed off and authorities have no idea what is happening inside. Emergency services have arrived to deal with any possible scenario._

I waited for Kamala-san to return with her superhero costume on.

Heh!I still felt strange about such things existing but it _was_ cool.

What I couldn't fathom was that how on earth someone as _average_ as me ever got into this situation?

This world was too_ not _normal and how were people able to be calm when all these otherwise impossible things happening around them?

Or it's just perhaps in America?

And now this...bear seemed to know me and I had a really bad feeling about it.

My luck couldn't have gotten any worse.

I suddenly heard crying,a little girl's cry.

I looked around and saw that the restaurant was by now empty and couldn't see anyone outside the shop.

I couldn't ignore it and she might need help!

I ran outside and passed by a few shops and stopped when I reached a clothing store.

I went inside and saw a girl,probably an elementary schooler with brown hair and pig-tails seemingly trying to hide in a clothing rack.

I walked over to her to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright?"I asked with concern.

The girl who had been looking down and sobbing looked up with surprise.

She really must had been afraid,not that I can't blame her.

I smiled to calm her down and asked

"Hello,I'm Makoto Naegi. What's your name?"

The girl did stop sobbing and looked confused by my question.

**"W-what?"**

After a moment I felt awkward and had to remind myself.

This was America and I still had a lot of English to learn.

But first I had to get her out of here.

I was about to motion her to follow me but was interrupted by a growl.

A robot bear similar to the one on the screen came walking on it's hind feet came right for us!Just how did it get here!

The girl screamed with terror and I rushed instinctively to protect her.

The bear roared and raised it's paw with sharp claws to strike us.

In my haste however I lost balance and fell onto the clothing rack which in turn fell on the bear.

We stepped away from it and I saw it had been pinned down by it's weight and it's claws became stuck as it tried to free itself.

It was a stroke of good luck but it wouldn't last long and we had to go back to Kamala-san for safety.

I gently held the girl by her arm and we ran towards the exit but found the path blocked by another robot bear.

I quickly stood ahead to cover the girl as the bear came down on it's all four and roared,ready to strike.

Did I...fail?

***Rraaawwrr!***

***BAM!***

I blinked as the bear was smashed by a giant fist.

**"Get out of the way!"**

I recognized that voice as she ran and stopped just as saw me.

She was wearing her costume again and I couldn't help but think how cool she looked.

She didn't look pleased however and gestured with her hands like asking a question.

**"Makoto!Where did you go?I told you wait for me!"**

Oh!I see. I now feel guilty for worrying her.

The girl behind me took a peek ahead and exclaimed

**"Miss Marvel!"**

Her eyes lit up with admiration and to be honest I felt the same.

I guess there is an _aura _around superheros or something like that.

Kamala-san looked at her and realised what I was doing.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

**"Sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."**

She seemed thoughtful for moment.

"Umm...I'm sorry?"

Oh! She tried to apologise in Japanese. It would need some work but not bad.

**"Is Okay..."**

I was interrupted by the bear's growl which I had forgot was behind us.

**"Get down!"**

Kamala-san yelled and pulled back her fist which increased in size.

I understood what she was about to do and I shielded the girl as we fell to the ground.

I heard her catchphrase **Embiggen! **as her enlarged fist went right above us and destroyed that bear with a single blow.

"Thank you Marvel-san!"

"Your welcome!"

I picked the girl up and the three of us ran out of the store.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We went to what seemed like a storage room at the Mall's basement as Kamala-san shut the door.

She had smashed some more of those bear robots and looked a bit exhausted but her face still had determination to fight and protect us.

Despite being only slightly older than me she was so brave and reliable.

I wish had the same level of confidence as her.

She looked at me and the girl which was with us and have pointed gesture to ground.

**"We will stay here for now. I'll keep trying to contact the Avengers and figure out some plan to get everyone out of here."**

It seemed like she wanted us to stay here for a while and I nodded in agreement.

The little girl said something worriedly and Kamala-san started talking to her in reassuring manner.

It couldn't understand their conversation so I looked away and found myself thinking about home.

* * *

"Come on!Still no signal?"I said with exasperation my communicator was still jammed by someone so we were on our own for now.

I remembered who was with us so I turned to her and smiled to not worry her.

"It will be alright. You'll be safe with us."

The little girl still looked nervous.

"Are you sure?"

I grinned and pointed to myself.

"Of course!I'm a superhero."

That did the trick as the girl chucked.

"So what's your name?"

The girl stumbled on her words a bit

"Oh!Umm...Jenny"

"It's a nice name. So...Jenny,did you come with someone."

"With my mom. I can't find her."

"We will. I promise."

She smiled a bit on my assurance. She later turned towards Makoto who was looking away and seemed to be in thought.

"Is he your friend?"

She nodded

"Yes he is. He isn't from around here."

"Is he a tourist?"

"Well...sort of"

I heard Makoto blurt out something.

**"Kirigiri"**

Huh?Whats that?He also raised his head a bit as if he had a realization.

"Makoto?What is it?"

He turned to be with a bewildered face and said

**"Omoide shita"**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMAKE**

Makoto Naegi in his trademark green hoodie and Kamala Khan in her Miss Marvel costume sit on the chairs with a white background.

They are about to answer your questions!

**Q: How about you start by your name and what is it that you do?**

**K: **Hi! I'm Kamala Khan,born in Karachi,Pakistan and live in New Jersey.

(Stands up from her chair and strikes a confident pose with hands on sides of her hips)

I'm Miss Marvel,huuuge fan of previous Miss Marvel,Carol Danvers and the newest superhero to join the Avengers!

**M: **_Thats Cool! ***ahem*** I'm Makoto Naegi. From what I understand I'm from a universe different from Marvel-san but there is also a Japan here. Well in my world there is an Elite School in Japan known as Hope's Peak Academy. The students are chosen based on their talents and known as Ultimates. I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student.**_

_(scratches his chin sheepishly)_

_I don't know if it's actually a talent though._

**K:**Hey now, don't sell yourself short. You always try to help people and befriend people easily. Something about you gives people...**hope.**

**Q: Can you tell us about about your family?**

**K: **Sure! I live with my father,mother and an older brother. My parents are quite strict but I know they mean well. My brother though ***sigh*** is odd,let's put it like that.

**M: **_I have a father,mother and a little sister,Komaru. She's a bit of a brat but is also caring. I suppose our family can be described as average. That's why I think Marvel-san's family is so interesting. _

_(Miss Marvel snorted)_

**K:** Oh you are just being nice. I'll like to meet your family, I've always wanted to have a little sister. Although I'll have to turn down pork and alcohol if offered.

**M: **_Of course. I understand._

**Q: What's your age? Sorry,I should have asked it with the first question.**

**M: **_It's alright. I'm 17 years old,I think._

**Q: You think?**

**M: **_Well...,never mind._

**Q: Miss Marvel,same question.**

**K: **You know it's rude to ask a girl her age. ***sigh* **I've turned seventeen recently. Hey,that means we're the same age.

**M:** _That's right. I suppose..._

**K:** ...?

**Q: This one is being asked a lot. What is your relation with each other?**

(They look at each other,finding the question suspicious)

**K: **We're friends,right Makoto?

**M: **Yes,Marvel-san and I are friends.

**Q: So you are on first name basis with him. Interesting. **

**K: **Huh?

**Q: Nothing. Let's conclude this interview,shall we?**

**K: **What! But we've just started...

**Q: See you next day everyone!**

**K: **Hey!

**M: **_Eh-heh-heh!_

(Miss Marvel stands agitated and stretches her arms,reaching towards the camera while Makoto remains seated on his chair awkwardly with a sweatdrop in his forehead)


	14. Chapter 14

_** MUST ESCAPE**_

Miss Marvel had no time to ask who or what **Kirigiri** was as the Monokuma bots were back at her figurative tail.

She held both of her 'passengers',the little girl from her left and Makoto on her right arm and neither was liking their situation.

The poor girl was terrified and Makoto didn't fair much better either.

**"GRAAWR!"**

A bot growled while Miss Marvel increased her strides to get away from them.

"What's with those things!"she shouted"Where are they even coming from?"

She ran through the room which seemed to handle the building's power supply.

It was dark and she couldn't see where they were going but her mind was too frantic to consider that.

**"Look out!"** Makoto said on seeing what was up ahead.

"Ow!" Miss Marvel trampled over some large wires sprawled on the ground and lost her balance while running in the dark.

**'RAWR..!'**

The creepy Giant Monokuma bot charged with intent to kill.

Miss Marvel had to respond in a split second.

She enlarged her feet and slammed onto the robot bear.

"That's enough!"

She used that robots momentum to fling it ahead of her.

She got herself on her feet as she determinedly looked at the threat in front of her.

Miss Marvel despite being afraid of that clawed monstrosity steeled herself to protect the two people with her she cared about.

She looked at Makoto and said while hand gesturing.

"Take her with you and run. I'm taking that thing down."

He understood what she meant and on seeing through her mask her resolve he couldn't help but think.

**'So Cool!'**

He held the younger girl's arm and ran.

_'_**'Good Luck! Marvel-san!"**

Makoto Naegi exclaimed over the younger girl's objections.

Miss Marvel smiled as she understood what he said this time.

"Right back at you. Makoto"

She turned back at the bear which was now releasing sparks and roared again.

"Alright ugly. Miss Marvel is taking you down! _**EMBIGGEN!**_"


End file.
